leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG184
| en_ed= | ja_op=スパート！ | ja_ed=私、負けない！ ～ハルカのテーマ～ | olmteam=Team Iguchi | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=川田武範 | director=秦義人 | art=船津弘美 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=AG181-AG192 | footnotes=* *山下恵 Megumi Yamashita was credited as 総作監補佐 general animation assistant director }} Strategy Tomorrow - Comedy Tonight! (Japanese: ペラップとポケモン漫才！ and the Pokémon Comedian!) is the 184th episode of the , and the 458th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on July 20, 2006 and in the USA on January 6, 2007. Blurb On the way to Fennel Valley and Ash's rematch with Brandon, our heroes meet Chatot, a Pokémon that can imitate anything it hears. However, this Chatot keeps running away from its Trainer, Audrey! After Ash and his friends help Audrey get Chatot back, Audrey explains that she and Chatot are a stand-up comedy duo. The only problem is that Audrey can't travel to perform her act because Chatot keeps flying away. Team Rocket shows up to steal Chatot, but Ash and his Pokémon drive them off as usual. Chatot then flies away again, but the phrases it says are a clue that let our heroes figure out its destination: a children's hospital! At first Chatot went there to eat fruit in the hospital garden, but now it's a friend to all the patients. One girl in particular, Corinna, is really attached to Chatot. She's upset to hear that Audrey and Chatot are headed to Johto for a Comedy Grand Prix. Audrey and our heroes put on a comedy show for Corinna and the other kids. Team Rocket tries to steal the spotlight and swipe Chatot, but Ash's Sceptile puts a premature end to their performance. All the children are delighted to see a real Pokémon battle, and even Corinna wishes Audrey and Chatot well as the duo goes to take their show on the road. Thinking about the children they helped that day, Ash and his friends continue their own journey. Plot and are heading towards the location of the Battle Pyramid to challenge Pyramid King Brandon for the Brave Symbol. They hear a voice repeating 's name and see a in a tree. explains that Chatot repeats everything a Trainer or Pokémon says. A girl named runs up to them and asks that they help her catch the Chatot but it flies away. After finally catching up to Chatot, Ada introduces herself and Chatot to everyone. Ash looks up Chatot in his Pokédex while it repeats what the Pokédex is saying. Ada says that Chatot's repeating can be annoying while it repeats her words and everyone laughs. She explains that she wants to have her own comedy act as a Pokémon Comedian and be called the See-Saw Chatalots. Ash tells her that he wants to become the greatest Pokémon Master. Ada shows her act to everyone and begins by introducing themselves as the See-Saw Chatalots. Ada says several comedic lines and Chatot keeps repeating them as they go back and forth, while everyone laughs. They finish the act by them both doing a rap about Pikachu, as Chatot says some of Pikachu's attack commands, and finishes by saying . Corina says to Chatot that Pikachu isn't a . Ash and his friends clap and tell Ada that they did a great job and that it would make a great act. Ada explains that she has tried to go to the Pokémon Grand Prix, but her Chatot keeps coming out of its and flying away during the day while not coming back until it is night time. When Chatot comes back, it keeps saying strange things. Meanwhile, is observing them the whole time and imagines that they would give Chatot to their . As he wakes up in the morning, he would say good morning and Chatot would repeat good morning to him. During breakfast they would exchange a laugh over a knock-knock joke. After exchanging the knock-knock joke, imagines that the boss would write them a check as the reward. As they are walking, Ada asks them to eat lunch at her place, and they think that Chatot won't fly away while they are eating. They run into Team Rocket disguised as businessmen. Jessie almost begins to recite the motto by mistake but James stops her. They offer bags that have a speaker that gives a laugh when they squeeze it. The blue bag gives off a man's laugh, while the red bag gives off a woman's laugh. The laughs freak out Ash and his friends and they don't want it but Team Rocket hands it to them anyway and runs off. Ash and squeeze the bags as they explode in their faces. Team Rocket uses a mechanical grabber to grab Chatot. They recite their motto before floating away in their balloon as everyone follows them. Ash brings out which uses to hit the balloon and free Chatot from its cage. Ash then brings out to use to send Team Rocket blasting off while their laughing bags fall to the ground. As Ash and his friends are eating lunch, Chatot begins to recite strange phrases again. Chatot flies off and everyone decides to follow it. Chatot recites some more phrases about taking a person's temperature, and hating shots. It flies out of sight and they decide to stop and think about where Chatot may be going by figuring out what the repeated phrases mean. Brock figures out that hospitals deal with temperature taking and shots. They go to the hospital that was nearby. Chatot flies into the hospital and greets the children. It repeats the hospital phrases and the kids laugh and say Chatot is very cute and funny. The nurse comes in and says there won't be any shots today and will be taking the girl's temperature instead. Ash and his friends arrive and realize the reason Chatot was running off every afternoon. As the nurse closes the window, she asks everyone why they are at the hospital. The nurse and the doctor explain to everyone that the hospital is just for children and that Chatot was coming there every day to cheer them up. Corina explains to them that she first saw Chatot in a tree eating apples and when she said hi it kept repeating back phrases to her, making her laugh. Corina left out some cookies for Chatot to eat and after that Chatot came back every day to make the children laugh and repeat phrases about taking their temperature and hating shots. Ada tells Corina that Chatot and her are in a comedy act and that they have to leave for the Grand Prix. Corina complains that they won't be able to see Chatot again as she runs off crying. The nurse suggests that Ada and Chatot practice their act in front of the children and everyone decides that they will help out as well. Brock begins the act by singing and dancing to Mexican music while wearing a sombrero and shaking maracas along with doing dancing as well. The children find the act to be very awkward and Max also finds it to be very awkward. Max tries to get Corina to come see the show because it will be a lot of fun. Ash does his routine next, having Pikachu ride on top of as it uses and rolls across the stage. Pikachu falls and everyone laughs, while Max asks Corina to come closer to see the show. Max throws Pokémon food into the air and catches them in its mouth. Max has Corina give it a try as well and she tosses food for Munchlax to catch. Everyone comments on how they knew that Corina would enjoy the show if she came to see it. is up next as she has use and use to create a rainbow explosion as it sparkles to the ground. Ada and Chatot are the last act, as they start out by doing the back and forth routine that they practiced before and the Pikachu rap. Chatot makes a comment about and Corina points out that it's a move. The children were laughing as the routine was being performed. Several of the laughing bags from before fall from the sky and land on the ground creating explosions. Team Rocket appears in colorful suits and polka dot ties and recites their motto. They decide to do their own act in front of the children. James calls them the wacky Team Rocket and they hit him in the head. He opens up an umbrella and spins 's on top of it. The children do not laugh during this part of the routine. James brings out Cacnea who hugs him, and has it spin on top of the umbrella and hit the ground hard while being dizzy. The children laugh during that part of the routine. Team Rocket uses a mechanical device to again grab Chatot and make their get away. Ash brings out while Jessie brings out . Dustox uses while Sceptile dodges. Dustox uses while Sceptile dodges and uses . James has Cacnea try and help, but it's too dizzy to attack. Sceptile uses which hits Dustox and frees Chatot. Chatot uses on Meowth and flies away. Team Rocket tries to get away in their balloon but Sceptile uses to send Dustox into the balloon causing an explosion blasting them off. During the battle, the children were having fun watching it since they had never seen a battle before. The children wish Ada luck with her comedy routine and that they will be happy to eventually see her and Chatot on TV. They say to her that they had a lot of fun watching the routine and the battle. Corina gives Ada the cookies that she told her about earlier. Corina says that she is sad to see them go and that she probably won't see Chatot at the hospital anymore. Before saying good bye, Chatot repeats Corina's statements one more time to make her laugh. Ash and his friends wish Ada luck with the Comedy Grand Prix, and Ada wishes Ash luck with the . They say they will win both for the children as the head off in opposite directions. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * * Corina * s (fantasy) * Hospital director * Nurse * Children Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. * The English dub title is a take on a line from 's song "Comedy Tonight" from the musical . The original line in the song is "Tragedy tomorrow, comedy tonight". * performs part of Takeshi's Paradise to entertain the children. * Pokémon Symphonic Medley and an alternate mix of Polka O Dolka were used as background music. * In the Japanese version, and switch to a when they are performing their , which is a style of comedy in Japan. ** Ada heads for a Manzai Grand Prix in Johto, which is based on the region. ** and also went to a Manzai Grand Prix. * When this episode aired as part of the marathon, it was aired out of order, being shown before the previous episode. Errors * 's Pokédex calls Chatot the "Music Pokémon" instead of the Music Note Pokémon. * Ada mispronounces Chatot as at first, which Chatot actually mimics. Otherwise, "Chatot" is consistently pronounced /ˈtʃætɒt/ for the rest of the episode. Dub edits * In the dub of the episode, Chatot speaks in English with Portuguese subtitles. In the other versions, Chatot's voice is dubbed. * made their own rendition of Takeshi's Paradise with only three instruments: piano, bass, and maraca. * In the version, the See-Saw Chatalots are called to relate to Danish children, but this also confused viewers. In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 184 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takenori Kawada Category:Episodes directed by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu de:Strategie am Morgen, Komik am Abend es:EP461 fr:AG184 ja:AG編第184話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第183集